simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Springfield Elementary
| image = File:School Final.png | imagewidth = 220 | Row 1 title = Cost | Row 1 info = 4500 | Row 2 title = Level Required | Row 2 info = 9 | Row 3 title = Characters Unlocked | Row 3 info = Skinner | Row 4 title = Income | Row 4 info = None | Row 5 title = Size | Row 5 info = 13x5 | Row 6 title = Building Time | Row 6 info = 24 hours | Row 6 title = Conform-O-Meter Impact | Row 6 info = Obeience: +10 }} Springfield Elementary School or simply is one of two elementary schools in Springfield, the other being Waverly Hills Elementary. It is a Level 9 building and will cost the player 10500 cash to build. Upon completion, Skinner is unlocked. About Springfield Elementary is around two stories high, and contains a gym and a cafeteria. The basement includes a steam tunnel. In the earlier episodes (such as seasons 1-5) there is somewhat of a steeple on top of the school roof. The floor plan is identical to that of West Springfield Elementary School. There is a field trip memorial that shows the names of the students who never came back from a field trip. Groundskeeper Willie constantly has to edit the wall, and is perturbed when he must engrave the name of a student with a long name. Jobs Involved Abraham Lincoln * Coach Springfield Elementary Debate Team - 12h Bart * Go to School - 6h Clockwork Bart * Go to School - 6h Coach Krupt * Launch a BOMBARDMENT! - 8h * Play a Dance Tune - 12h Daredevil Bart * Perform Stunts for Students - 24h Dewey Largo * Conduct School Orchestra - 2h * Dream of Proper Funding - 12h Dolph * Go to School - 6h * Torment Classmates - 8h Father Sean * Make Catholicism Cool - 4h Goblin Bart * Pillage Teacher's Fridge - 8h Hugs Bunny * Rehearse Children’s Stories - 8h * Give a Presentation to Children - 12h Jimbo * Go to School - 6h * Complain about Cafeteria Food - 8h Kearney * Give a Pink Belly - 60m * Go to School - 6h Lisa * Go to School - 6h Lunchlady Dora * Work a Nursing Shift - 60m * Serve Lunch - 4h Martin * Rehearse Play - 60m * Go to School - 6h * Serve as Hall Monitor - 12h Maude * Teach Children There's No Heaven - 4h Michael D’Amico * Go to School - 6h Milhouse * Go to School - 6h Miss Hoover * Take a Nap in Class - 2h * Procrastinate Over a Lesson Plan - 4h * Gossip About Other Teachers - 12h Mrs. Krabappel * Relax in Teachers Lounge - 60m * Teach Classes - 8h * Host Detention - 12h Mrs. Quimby * Educate Children on Physical Fitness - 4h Nelson * Shake Kids Down for Lunch Money - 4h * Serve Detention - 6h * Go to School - 6h * Do Janitorial Work - 12h Number 600 * Tamper with School Records - 4h Patty * Hit on Edna - 60m Radioactive Milhouse * Stand Up to Bullies - 3h * Go to School - 6h * Be a Hero - 24h Ralph * Go to School - 6h Santa Flanders * Educate Kids On the Meaning of Christmas - 8h Saxophone Lisa * Play a Saxophone Solo at Springfield Elementary - 4h * Go to School - 6h Sebastian Cobb * Teach Quantum Science 101 - 8h Sherri & Terri * Go to School - 6h Skinner * Crossing Guard - 4h * Monitor Halls - 12h Sophie Krustofski * Go to School - 6h Suzanne the Witch * Fatten Up Children - 4h Uter * Go to School - 6h Willie * Wax the Floors - 24h Wizard Marge * Put on a Magic Show - 12h Wizard Martin * Search for Adventuring Companions - 8h Beer Stein Wiggum * Teach Kids to "Just Pour it Out" - 6h Clockwork Bart * Ultra-Prank Skinner - 60m Lisa * Reject Milhouse - 60m Milhouse * Provide Bart Moral Support - 60m Radioactive Milhouse * Wear His Costume to School - 60m * Bask in the Attention - 2h * Get the Girl - 2h Character Groups Youngsters * Gawk at Milhouse's Costume - 2h Bart * Serve Detention - 6h Cletus * Practice Grammarfication - 24h Database * Go to School - 6h * Plant Bonsai - 12h * Prune Bonsai - 12h * Re-pot Bonsai - 12h Kirk * Work at the School - 24h Lampwick * Star in a School Production of Waiting for Godot - 3h Legs * Threaten the Bullies - 8h Lisa * Secretly Meet with Skinner - 4h '' * ''Tattle On Coach Krupt - 4h * Serve Detention - 6h * Protest the School Menu - 12h Louie * Threaten the Bullies - 8h Martin * Serve Detention - 6h Milhouse * Serve Detention - 6h * Clean the School - 12h Miss Hoover * Get Ready for her Date - 6h Ralph * Serve Detention - 6h Santa Flanders * Get Slightly Too Religious As Santa - 8h Skinner * Listen to Complaints - 4h * Plan Two Hundred Bake Sales - 4h * Secretly Meet with Lisa - 4h * Host Detention - 12h * Search the School for Eggs - 24h Façades * Springfield Elementary Crypto-farm Trivia * When someone does a task here, the US Flag appears to wave. * After being visited by a friend, the roof of the has the text "Principal Skinner: I am a Weiner!" (all uppercase) sprayed thereon. * For some reason, the common job "Go to School" often gives a wrong payout. ** Sherri & Terri get the usual premium payout when performing their job here, while all of their other tasks make them get a 200% bonus in their payout. Additionally, costumes for Bart, Lisa, and Milhouse that have premium payout only get a normal payout for performing this job. Gallery File:SpringfieldElementary3.jpg| in the show. File:winterweiner.jpg|Principal Skinner: I am a Weiner, also in Winter Category:Buildings Category:Public Buildings Category:Non Premium Items Category:Level 9 Category:Buildings Without Income Category:Dumpable Buildings Category:Where's Maggie Buildings Category:Simpsons Tycoon